1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to birdcage attachments and toys, and more particularly to birdcage attachments for providing food.
2. Description of the Related Art
Birds spend the majority of their time standing on their feet so configuration and location of perches essential. It is particularly important to locate perches associated with the food holders and water cups to have caged birds feel comfortable while eating and drinking. If the location of perches relative to the food holders and water cups is somewhat inconvenient for a caged bird, it may stop eating/drinking and exhibit unusual behavior. Although such behavior is easily perceived and understood by a bird owner, its remedies are somewhat more difficult in practice.
Often changing the location of the perch relative to the food holder and/or water cup may minimize the anxiety of a caged bird. However, many of the known food holders and water cups have a complicated perch attachment assembly requiring the bird owner to have trouble readjusting the position of the perch.
Feeding birds also poses a sanitation problem. It is common to see food debris and food fragments falling outside the cage. One reason is the position of a perch. Still another reason is the configuration of feeders and water cups. The feeders and water cups are usually configured for a “typical” cage bird. However, the size and habitual characteristics of the birds are vastly different and, thus, essential to the optimal design of these attachments. If properly dimensioned and shaped for a given bird species, the feeders and water cups may provide at least a partial solution to sanitation problems.
The significance of clean feeders and water cups is well known. However, due to structural inadequacies of at least some of the known accessories, the pet owner may have trouble in replacing food or water. Left in a feeder for a prolonged period of time, old food fragments accumulate and further contribute to dirtying the floor in the vicinity of the cage. Furthermore, food does not come in uniform sizes and shapes. However, many of the known feeders cannot be adjusted do accommodate a variety of sizes. If, for example, a treat stick is not reliably held in a feeder, the bird may inadvertently throw it away outside the cage.
A need, therefore, exists for bird attachments that include a simple and reliable attachment for a perch.
Another need exists for bird attachments that have a configuration minimizing debris, i.e. polluting the environment, near the bird cage.
Still another need exists for bird attachments that have a configuration with a simple and adjustable holder capable of reliably securing differently sized food items in the feeder and providing an easy access for the pet owners to bird feeders and water cups.